Transformers Prime – A hero forever more
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Spoilers to the end of Predacons Rising, know this before you read this story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own nor will I ever own Transformers, I do not own Anna Carter, she belongs to my wife PrimesSPARROW and is used with permission.

Rated T

Dedicated- This story is dedicated to my wife, PrimesSPARROW, who means more to me than she will ever truly fully understand. She saved my life in more ways than one. I love you, Sweet spark!

Optimus Prime/OC

Summary – Optimus goes into Cybertron's core as Saprks come flying out in torrents...well what if Optimus went thourgh the core..and into another world, where a fangirl cries over the loss of her beloved character..little does she know she will see Optimus Prime again..just not in the way that she expected

Working title - Transformers Prime – A hero forever more

Warning – Spoilers to Predacon Rising, if you do not wish to be spoiled than do not preceed any further. Story idea was inspired by a friend to my Wife and myself Fanatic97

Chapter 1

"Above all, do not lament my absence. For in my spark I know that this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put; another transformation."  
— Optimus Prime

As Optimus went through the core of Cybertron, he closed his optics and passed... right through and when his optics opened he was not offline, he was someplace else….

Optimus glanced around, where was he? He glanced down at himself, he was in his original body with his slim narrow hips. He looked up at the sky, the sun beat down so brightly. He looked around and he seemed to be in some sort of forest area, was he back on Earth? But how? Where was he, was he alone all alone now? He covered his optics, they were so sensitive right now, he sighed, and walked deeper into the woods, his spark heavy he didn't understand what happened. He opened his chest plates and saw the Matrix was indeed gone. He could still remember he had been a Prime though, he remembered everything how was that even possible? When he gave up the Matrix last time he forgot everything, but now he remembered everything.

He sat down on the ground, his spark so heavy it hurt him. "What happened, why am I still online and how did I get to Earth all over again? I feel so alone, I can not feel anyone of my friends or loved ones….I feel so utterly alone." He said as a stray energon tear ran down his face. "Primus, where am I why can I not feel anyone anymore, even when I was Orion I could feel others but now I just feel alone and empty." He said as he pulled his legs into his chest and sobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(Apartment complex in town)**

A young woman stared at the television set, tears ran down her face as she turned off the television set. She grabbed her cell phone as it rang, she saw it was her best friend Kate.

"Hey," she sniffed.

"Did you watch it?" Kate asked.

"Yes, and I should have never let you talk me into watching it either; it was so slagging sad too." The young woman said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I should have warned you, my one friend from overseas told me he died at the end and than Megatron turned good. I'm sorry Anna, I should have warned you." She said.

Anna snorted then, and glanced out the window of her apartment, and then sighed.

"Oh I meant to ask you how goes the room mate hunt?" she asked.

"It doesn't actually, I still haven't found anyone, I wish you hadn't moved away, Kate," Anna said.

"Yeah I know sucks doesn't it?" Kate said and then sobered and added. "Maybe some hot guy will show up, and then bam instant room mate and hottie ville." Kate said with a wave of giggles.

Anna sighed once more then, "I didn't tell you I have no wheels anymore, did I?" Anna said.

"No what happened?" Kate asked.

"My car was destroyed in the slagging parking lot in the store, so now I am wheel less and I am not happy." Anna said.

"Well hey look at the bright side Las Vegas, and many cabs, right?" Kate said.

"Yes and the money will go quicker too, go figure!" snarked Anna.

"You know what, when life hands you lemons, do you know what you do?" Kate asked.

"Throw the lemons on the ground and stomp the heck out of them." Anna snarked.

"No, you make lemonade," she said with a chuckle.

"I hate lemonade, make it a fruit punch instead," Anna said with a massive chuckle then.

"You're laughing, very good," Kate said.

"Yay me," Anna said. "I am going to head outside for a walk I need to clear my head," she said.

"Why not head for the woods you love to be clear your head there, right?" Kate said.

"Yeah I guess, alright," Anna said. "I will call you later okay?" Anna said.

"Okay, but be careful okay?" Kate said.

"Got it, don't worry I got my pepper spray, but honestly not really feeling unsafe right now." Anna said as she hung up and put the cell in her pocket and grabbed a huge bottle of water and started out for her walk in the woods never ever imagining who she would come across in a million years…..

Xxxxxxx

A.N. I must note to the readers, I take time in my updates as most may remember from my first story Fallen Angel. I will update as soon as I can though I give you my word, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own nor will I ever own Transformers, I do not own Anna Carter, she belongs to my wife PrimesSPARROW and is used with permission.

Rated T

Dedicated- This story is dedicated to my wife, PrimesSPARROW, who means more to me than she will ever truly fully understand. She saved my life in more ways than one. I love you, Sweet spark!

Optimus Prime/OC

Summary – Optimus goes into Cybertron's core as Sparks come flying out in torrents...well what if Optimus went though the core..And into another world, where a fangirl cries over the loss of her beloved character...little does she know she will see Optimus Prime again...just not in the way that she expected

Working title - Transformers Prime – A hero forever more

Warning – Spoilers to Predacons Rising, if you do not wish to be spoiled than do not proceed any further. Story idea was inspired by a friend to my Wife and myself Fanatic97.

Chapter 2

Optimus continued to sob, his spark heavy and breaking in two. He felt so dreadfully alone, he wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. He should have been in the well of Allsparks, but yet here he was and so alone.

He picked up on what sounded like a cellular device like Agent Fowler had and the human children and it was getting closer. Optimus quickly got to his foot pedes and headed further into the woods. He found a clearing and transformed and tried to drive but he found he was out of fuel. "What…..Slag it, I cannot even escape properly now." He remarked as he activated his holoform just as Anna walked out on the phone with Kate once more.

"I am so going to slug you, Kate, you should have told me and now I am so depressed." Anna mumbled as she walked by the semi and the holoform trying to look like he was working on his truck. "Yes well hello, I need to go okay," Anna said as she looked at the semi and the holoform. "Yo dude, need a hand?" she asked.

Optimus looked over at her, he was a little leery at first, "My vehicle is not acting….. Um why do you stare?" he asked.

"Okay you totally sound like Peter Cullen when he does….." she trailed off then thinking of her favorite character.

"I do not understand…who is this Peter Cullen?" Optimus asked.

"Okay dude seriously…?" she asked.

Optimus simply looked at her his one eyebrow raised, as she looked at the semi a little more closely.

"Need a hand, I am a mechanic and I am really good at things like this." She said. "I am so totally better than Mikaela Banes, I so rock!" Anna replied as she pounded the air with her fist.

"Mikaela Banes…?" he asked.

"Sam Witwicky's girlfriend in the first two Transformers movies, I so liked her better than Carly." Anna remarked as she looked under his hood. "Wow your engine is spotless, that is rather odd for a semi, how long you had her?" she asked.

"Her….?" He asked.

"Well most guys refer to their cars as girls some sort of male bonding thing." She said with a giggle.

"It is not a femme," Optimus said as he walked away and stood by himself.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I must think if I am back on Earth which in all likely hood I am; then perhaps this human female can help me find Agent Fowler.

I glanced back at her she kept tinkering I believe humans call it with my engine. She was helpful, and Primus knows I needed an ally right now.

I could not shake the emptiness within my spark; I wondered what really was wrong with me. I could use Ratchet's expertise right about now.

I thought though if I was on Earth, Ratchet will be here too I will need to get to Jasper Nevada.

"What is your designation?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh it's Anna, Anna Carter; dude your semi is just out of gas I think the other parts are fine spotless actually." She said.

"Where am I what is this place called?" I asked.

"You are in Nevada dude, this part the fabulous Sin City Las Vegas Nevada." She said with a smile.

"How far is it until Jasper Nevada is reached?" I asked.

"Jasper…..? I don't recall that town, but there are some small towns." She said.

"I need to locate Agent William Fowler, could you assist me please?" I asked.

She gave me the strangest look then, and she laughed of all things.

"I did not say anything remotely humorous, Anna Carter, why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You are asking for that agent guy from Transformers Prime, you're funny dude, oh that's why you asked about Jasper Nevada." She said.

"What about June Darby and her son Jack, and Raf and Miko?" I asked suddenly very afraid for some reason.

"Dude, calm down they are characters in a cartoon the same with Megatron and Optimus Prime as gorgeous as Optimus is." She said as my anger rose.

Why was she telling me falsehoods, I do not like being lied too at all.

"Why are you telling falsehoods in my presence for, I do not know what this cartoon is you speak of, but Agent Fowler is very real and so is Megatron and so is Optimus Prime." I snapped as her eyes widened.

"Oh snap, you're a crazy person, aren't you?" she pulled something from her garment she was wearing I scanned it and it was something called pepper spray.

Oh really, I have no time for this, why could I not find a happy nice human, she started out very nice. Now she is persisting in approaching with that pepper spray in her hand.

"Okay I have this spray and I am not afraid to use it, I don't like to hurt anyone, but I will if they go spazzed out and all." She said.

Actually she was quite amusing, and I did like her presence if she would just wound down some. "I am not going to harm you, Miss Carter." I said.

"Miss Carter, I am not an old person!" she fumed as she sprayed that substance into my face, and it did nothing to me.

She just blinked and sprayed again, and shook the device. "Why aren't you yelling in pain, that stuff is supposed to burn maybe its defective." She said as she sprayed herself.

She cried out then, and I watched as she dropped to her knees. "Oh bloody hell, that hurt!" she bellowed.

"That was clearly very illogical, Miss Carter," I said.

"Yeah you think?" she mumbled.

I walked over toward her, and knelt by her side. "Hold still," I commanded.

I scanned her human optics, "You could have damaged your optics very badly." I scolded.

"Why didn't it hurt you I sprayed directly at your face not once but twice!" she shouted.

"Please do not raise your vocals I have a huge helm ache and I do not believe it will be leaving any time soon." I said.

I knew I could help her optics, but I would need to use my bi pedal form to do so.

"Your device will not hurt my holoform, Miss Carter." I said as she froze.

"Your holoform….?" She asked shocked.

"Indeed," I said.

She stared at me very oddly, and I watched her with slight interest.

"Did you say your holoform?" she asked once more.

"Affirmative, I did; I am using a holoform this is my true form," I said as the holoform flickered away and vanished.

I let my vehicle mode break apart and form my bi pedal form, I stood tall and watched her reaction to all this. And her reaction was very puzzling to me, she made a horrible squealing sound and said….. "Y-You're Optimus Prime, you are really Optimus Prime!" she exclaimed as she promptly fell into stasis.

"Oh scrap it," I growled.

This would not do at all, Primus help my patience please…..

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.N. – This chapter was rather fun to write, I am amazed at the number who like my second story. Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts I am truly honored by this show of interest in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Optimus growled deep within his engines, of all the slagging insane things to happen. "Miss Carter, please online I have no idea how to help you I am not a human." Optimus remarked as he heard her groan and sit up.

Optimus leaned back and allowed her some room, she rubbed her head and glanced at the Autobot. She bit her lip, and rather gently and cautiously reached for his face. Optimus for his part wasn't sure why he allowed it. He moved his face closer toward her reach, and she trailed her hand over his face maybe he just needed to feel the contact to assure himself of something of what he wasn't sure. The second her hand cascaded over his face, his optics shuddered and his engines purred slightly. It was then Anna saw them, he had let energon tears run down his face.

Optimus was scared, all the countless times he faced enemies in battle, but now he was truly scared. He was not sure what was going on, he needed a friend and he needed to feel secure but all he felt was loneliness and fear.

"Hey why are you crying?" she asked as his optics onlined.

"I am alone, I have no idea where I truly am, why I am even here or why I am even supposed to be online?" he said as Anna moved closer to him.

"What do you remember last?" she asked.

Optimus sat back and his servo went to his optics as he wiped the tears away. His processors shifted and his memories moved back to when he was going into the Well of Allsparks. He really didn't feel anything just a warmth like Primus' hand, and it was moving him away from from something and then he was here.

"I was going toward the Well of Allsparks, I had emptied the Allspark energy into my Matrix. Thus I could not feel my own spark within all the millions of new sparks, I had to leave the others so new life could come forth. I was happy because some lives had changed and became good, Megatron turned from his evil ways. I had just wished I could have come to know my brother in arms all over again. Knockout changed sides, and Predaking was good and fought on our side." Optimus said.

"Wait a second, so all that stuff happened for real and you saved Cybertron and the future lives on Cybertron by giving your life for countless others?" Anna asked.

Optimus looked away as once more energon tears hit him, as Anna reached up to him and he looked at her sadly.

"Optimus, you sacrificed so much for others, maybe this is Primus' way of saying hey give yourself a chance to have something for you now… A new life…" Anna said.

"I am not human how can I fit in here, I am not human I do not understand your ways I am an alien being." He said as she looked at him.

"Optimus don't give up, okay? You are a hero to so many, and when you give up it will cause others to lose hope." Anna said remembering the countless kids who were sad when G1 Optimus died.

"My Matrix is gone," he said softly.

"What….?" She asked.

"My Matrix is gone, and yet I remember everything, I should be Orion Pax but I am not I remember everything of both lives." He said as Anna reached for him.

"I will help you, Optimus, you will come live with me okay?" Anna said firmly.

Optimus looked shocked then, "Why would you help me, I am not even of your species?" he asked.

"Because you need help, and because your Optimus Prime no matter what and you need a friend." She said simply as he nodded.

"I accept your gracious and kind offer," Optimus said as Anna reached up to his face, when he leaned closer once more.

Anna brushed he lips onto his cheek, and he blinked back in surprise.

"What was that…..?" he asked.

"A kiss," she said."Stay here, I am going to go get some gas for you, okay?" she said.

"Very well," Optimus said.

"Transform into vehicle mode okay?" she said as he nodded as transformed. "I will be back as quickly as I can okay?" she said.

"Affirmative and thank you, Miss Carter," he said.

"Anna," she corrected.

"Anna," he replied.

He watched her leave, and his processors shifted to another direction…Megatron.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Megatron soared through space his processors could not stop thinking about Optimus and the expression in his optics before he left. He looked happy that he changed, but he looked sad at the same time.

Megatron suddenly passed through a barrier which suddenly shook his entire being. He transformed and glanced around.

"What the slag was that….?" Megatron asked himself.

He growled and continued on his way not understanding what he had just passed through, nor did he realize just who he would see once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna jogged to the gas station, and she paid for some gas for Optimus. Anna was worried and with reason to be, if anyone in the military found Optimus they would most probably dissect him like some lab experiment. She made a silent vow she would protect Optimus Prime any way she had too. "No one will ever harm him, I will protect him with my life." She silently vowed as she paid for the gas and headed back to where Optimus was waiting.

Anna was pondering several things, one what if Optimus was meant to find his way back to Cybertron but as Orion Pax now? She thought to herself as she walked back to where she left Optimus. She had to think how was she going to get him back home to Cybertron? His Matrix was gone which meant he clearly was meant to live out his life as Orion now, but perhaps his skills as Prime would still be needed so his memories would stay so he could still fight. "Okay think Anna, how could we get him back to his friends on Cybertron?" she asked herself.

She knew others believed in portal dimensions and clearly they existed so how could she find the right one for him?

**(To the unseen naked eye)**

"She wishes to help him," a femme voice replied.

"Indeed Solus, perhaps an interesting development can arise after all." Prima said.

"And if the goal is somehow reached perhaps Optimus can have what he truly desires." Primus said.

"A mate you are referring too, my Lord." Prima asked.

"Indeed, let us see how resourceful this human can be and if she is truly mate material for the hero of Cybertron." Primus said with a smiile. "I believe she is," he added..

The watched as Anna watched back toward the lost Autobot, and she ran her hand over his hood. It made him jump at first. "I am back, Optimus." She said as her hand went to where his port would be.

She bit her bottom lip, "I have to fill your tank Optimus, I;m not being rude okay?" she said as she waited for his answer.

"I understand," he said as he felt the substance going in, he winced.

It hurt, it burned his systems and wished he had energon, this fuel was awful it burned badly within his systems.

"Okay, this should help for a while, I will have to keep getting you fuel, I know its not energon Optimus I am sorry." She said as her hand ran over his vehicle form until he suddenly transformed and landed on his knees.

"It burns." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly as he looked at her, and he gently moved her closer.

"I am thankful for your aide and friendship, that is all I needed was an ally trusted and true." Optimus said as he tried to mimic the action to her cheek, that she did before for him.

Anna smiled sadly and held onto Optimus, he needed her and she needed him too.

Xxxxxx

**(Somewhere in New Jersey)**

Kate was bored, she decided to head outside, a run would do her a world of good. She pushed her own pepper spray into her jeans, and grabbed her keys and headed out.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile soaring above Megatron was having trouble his blasted engine was not working right. "What the slag is happening now, what did that slagger do to my engines?" Megatron growled as his engines cut out and he started to fall out of the sky crashing into darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

Kate inhaled as she ran, she loved to run it opened up all her thoughts and senses. She decided to cut through the wooded area, she liked the wooded areas just as her best friend did. She ran through the dirt path which led to the deeper part of the wooded area. It also led to the pond, and she liked to head down there, however right now something else caught her eye.

There on the ground smoking was some sort of ship, she approached it cautiously. She stared at it with wide eyes, it looked just like….Megatron's vehicle form from Transformers Prime.

"Okay inner fangirl calm down, logical side of Kate answer what the hell is going on?" Kate asked herself as she approached the downed ex Decepticon Lord's vehicle form.

Xxxxxx

a.n – I have learned from the best, here is major plot twist, you didn't think Optimus would be the only one to get a human girl now did you lol?


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: this is a filler chapter rather short

Chapter 5

**(Megatron's POV)**

I am on Earth once more, strange it seems different then last I was here. The human before me seems rather strange speaking some strange hysterical nonsense, I feel strange as well. I sense my spark is much different and the dark energon from me is gone, how is this possible?

"Okay Kate, calm down how is this possible that there is a Megatron like ship here oh dear oh dear, where is Anna when I need her?" the human femme replied.

Humans are still odd, I should use my holoform lest I scare the little human away and draw attention to myself. I will need assistance perhaps the humans that Prime had here could help me?

He must have told them I changed he would let them know, would he not?

I allowed my holoform to appear, and I tapped her shoulder and she screeched like some wild creature.

"Cease that sound please, my audios to not like that sound!" I growled.

"I-I who are you and why do you sound like Frank Welker and why do you have a Megatron ship thingie…..?" she asked me.

I glanced at my vehicle form and was shocked to find it looked like my older ship form.

What the slag was going on?

"Who is this Frank Welker you speak of?" I asked as I circled my vehicle form in confusion.

"Hello, he plays Megatron." She said and looked at me like I was some sort of addlepated soarkling.

"What are you going on about plays Megatron?" I asked.

"Megatron the leader of the Decepticons hello from Transformers!" she shouted.

"Megatron is not leader of the Decepticons, because they are disbanded now," I said.

She looked at me oddly and then laughed of all things.

"Oh you saw Predacons Rising too huh, I felt bad because Anna my best friend is an Optimus Prime fangirl to the core and she cried." The human said.

"What….. Why?" I asked.

"I thought you saw it, Optimus Prime sacrifices his life to save the others on Cybertron." The human said.

"He did what?" I demanded.

The sad look in his optics, and the lubricant that appeared for that small nano second, oh Primus no.

Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megatron's holoform paced, he couldn't believe it but yet he should have known. He had looked into Optimus' optics and the sad look and the nano klick of lubricant in his optics he didn't understand it then but now he did.

Optimus Prime was offline...

The fact sent a wave of despair through Megatron, why should Optimus lose his life, when Cybertron was reborn he struggled and fought for their home planet. If anyone should be able to enjoy that now it's Optimus Prime, no he thought I will find him and bring him back. I was given a second chance and so should Optimus Prime.

"No…!" the holoform snarled.

"No, no what?" Kate asked.

"I will not allow Optimus Prime to be offlined, he is a hero and deserves the chance to enjoy Cybertron again." Megatron said.

"What…. What are you going on about, buster?" Kate demanded.

"My designation is not buster," he said as he stopped and listened.

"Now what are you doing…?" she demanded.

Suddenly Megatron growled, he found a faint signature, he had to transform to know for sure. He glanced at the human.

"I need to check something, you need will need to sit down, femme." Megatron said.

"Sit down….? Did you just call me a femme?" she asked in shock. "I will sit down when I want to thank you very much, buster." She snarked.

Megatron growled once more, and thought to himself how in Primus name did Optimus put up with these strange creatures. "Do not panic, femme." He said as Kate glared and was ready to say something snarky when the ship broke apart and formed Megatron. "Oh damn, you're Megatron!" she exclaimed.

"Yes not buster, so cease with that designation please." He said as Kate stumbled onto her butt.

"Y-You're real, I mean everyone thought portal dimensions were real but oh my God, you're real!" Kate said as Megatron turned his helm and picked up the faint signature…. Optimus Prime's signature.

"He is alive…!" Megatron shouted.

"Who…..?" Kate asked.

"Optimus Prime and he is here on this planet." Megatron said.

"Wait, so Optimus is alive and you found your way to me and I am a Megatron fan, so what are the chances Optimus is with Anna?" Kate said as she pulled out her cell and Megatron narrowed his optics then.

"Who are you calling on that device?" he demanded.

"Anna, we are both fangirls, but she loves Optimus Prime ao if fate is giving us a wild chance to help make wild dreams come true then I am guessing she is in the mix." Kate said as Megatron nodded.

"Very well, use your device then," Megatron said.

"Wait so your still good now right?" Kate asked.

"That is correct," Megatron said.

"Okay then.," Kate said as she called Anna.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anna was seated in Optimus' passenger seat, when her phone rang just as Optimus stopped moving because he had picked up a signature as well… Megatron's.

His spark raced he found Megatron's signature he was not entirely alone now, he felt a wave of relief hit him then.

"Hello….. Kate hey what's up?" Anna asked.

"Just listen okay, there is something really weird going on, have you met anyone really different lately?" Kate asked.

"What? What do you mean by different?" Anna asked.

"Well for starters like someone who looks normal but is clearly not." Kate asked as Anna's heart slammed in her chest….no, what was she getting at? Surely she couldn't mean she stumbled onto a Cybertronian too?

"Just spit it out, Kate!" Anna finally replied as Optimus said something softly.

"I detect another signature it is faint but I can sense it, Anna," Optimus said.

"Who is there with you, Kate?" Anna finally asked.

"I think you should see for yourself, we are coming stay put at your apartment okay?" Kate said.

Anna sighed.

"Okay," Anna said. "We have to get to my apartment okay?" Anna said. "I think Kate has run into a Cybertronian too." Anna said.

"I have located Megatron's signature Anna Carter," Optimus said.

"Megatron….?" Anna asked.

"He is good," was all Optimus said as she nodded and gave him directions to her apartment so they could discus possible strategies now helping them get back to their own world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Optimus' POV)**

I was watching Anna Carter, she was really a vision of loveliness she was very beautiful in my optics for a human femme. She had a pure soul we do not look at beauty the same as humans do, while humans look for the outer beauty. We as Cybertronians look for the beauty within, the outer appearance is not important not to us. It fades within time molds change and models change with time.

I glanced over at Anna, she is a nice human. I wanted to be happy now, and with finding Megatron's signature here too I wanted to be able to have some sort of happiness and perhaps Primus was offering that to me in a different way.

"Anna, may I ask you something?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile, which lit her face up at those words.

"Sure, go ahead," she said.

"Would it be possible that you could be with a being who is not of your own flesh and blood species?" I asked.

"Are you asking about me being your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I believe so yes, I am not sure how human courtship or mating rituals are performed. However I would like to try and see if I can do them this is all with your consent and permission of course," I said.

Anna made a high pitched sound, which hurt my audios slightly, and rushed over and wrapped her arms around my holoform's neck.

"I was so upset when Hasbro killed you off, you have no idea what you stand for to everyone, Optimus and to be given a chance to be your girlfriend is a once in a life time chance." She said to me and she confused me more so then our humans had done so.

She pulled back, and ran her hand over my face and the smile on her face touched me in a way I could not understand.

"There over there is my apartment complex," she said as I pulled into parking lot of the apartment complex.

I parked in an area and just as I did Anna's cell phone rang, which seemed to startle her slightly.

"Hello…..?" Anna said.

She listened to the person on the phone, which turned out to be her human ally Kate again.

"Okay, I will okay and yes I know where that is, Kate okay," Anna said as she hung up. "Change in plans, we are meeting them at a safe location, I need to pack a duffle bag of stuff. I need to do that and be right back okay?" she said as I nodded. "Okay," she said as she hurried out and ran to her apartment.

I was doing a search on the Earth Internet and wanted to learn how to do about the initional mating ritual with Anna. I learned that there were a lot of different things involved in human relationships and I decided perhaps I would have to keep a unique list of all the different things. I learned there was something called French kissing, and it was something that your glossa was used with. I could attempt that, I mean after all how hard could it be if humans did this ritual and achieved praise for it. I could most certainly do this I did not think it would be so terribly difficult.

I also learned a something called flowers were praise worthy too, so on the way to where we would be meeting her ally and Megatron I could do these two wonderful rituals the glossa ritual and the flower one, I could do two good praise worthy things.

I just had to learn what time would be presentable to do both rituals, and get praise for them. I did hold Anna quite interesting, and if I was going to be here for a while perhaps we could indulage in a little human mating rituals, it could not hurt… Could it?

Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Optimus helped Anna with her duffle bags and there were a lot of them, and then they headed for the location to meet with Kate and Megatron. Anna watched as Optimus drove using his holoform, she thought his holoform was rather sexy looking.

He had short thick and wavy black hair, she felt compelled to run her fingers through his hair. She held back from doing that though just because she didn't want to embarrass him or anything.

His eyes were his strongest point, there were the windows into anyone's soul. They told a huge story about Optimus, he was compassionate and merciful, he sacrificed so much all the time. It seemed like that was all he did. Her eyes wandered to his muscular arms, his muscles which bulged from his T-shirt and she smiled slightly. He was gorgeous there was no two ways about it.

Optimus glanced over at Anna, he smiled at her and her own smile broadened at that. She liked Optimus, he was sweet but she knew he was scared. He was away from his own kind, and confused and she wanted to help him.

She thought though about how the end of the movie ended, and the fact he was sent here maybe for a reason. She couldn't help but wonder what if Primus sent him here for a reason, maybe he was giving Optimus a second chance at something. She wasn't she what though, maybe he did what he was supposed to do for Primus he sacrificed everything to save their race and let them reproduce life. So maybe this was his reward to have a life he always wanted, but she just couldn't figure out what he wanted maybe if she knew than she could help him.

"Optimus, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course," he said.

"What is it that you truly want I mean you sacrificed for others all the time, but what is it that you want for your own happiness?" she asked.

Optimus thought for a moment no one had ever asked him that before. He always made sure his desires were last he never really thought of ever getting what he desired before.

But he thought for a moment what did he desire, and than he smiled as the answer hit him.

"I do not wish to be alone anymore, I desire a mate and a family to call my own." Was all he said his spark raced within his chest cavity.

He desired Anna Carter now, that was what he desired. He wanted her as a mate. Optimus pulled off into a vacant area, and wanted to do something for Anna. He turned off his engines and pulled her close, and not understanding what French kissing meant he moved his glossa let his glossa slide out of his mouth and move around in front of Anna. She was slightly confused by the action, but decided to remain silent and allow him to continue with the action.

He finished and looked rather pleased with himself, and grinned.

"Did I do the frech kissing ritual correctly?" he asked as she ran her hand over his face, she didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't French kissing. "I have something for you, I picked these myself, Anna Carter," he said as he gave her flowers, which had a little extra surprise a bee flew out and she got the little insect to fly out of the cab. "I am sorry for the intruder that was in your gift, I was trying to surprise you." He said his voice sounded sad.

"Shhh, it's okay," Anna said as she moved closer as her hand slid up the side of his face.

She moved closer and kissed his lips gently, and he found he enjoyed the action and pulled her closer as the kiss was strengthened.

"That was nice, what was that?" he asked after their lips parted.

"That was a French kiss," she said.

"I like your version of French kissing much better." He said as she smirked.

"Good," she said.

"We will continue our journey perhaps on the way we can find something rather nice to do together. What are acceptable mating rituals here on your world?" he asked.

"Well dating is doing a lot of things going out for dinner, or a show or movie, spending time together." Anna said.

"I see," Optimus said.

Anna smiled then.

"Can we observe some of the these rituals and partake with some?" he asked her.

"Of course," Anna said.

"Very good." He said as he glanced at her and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kate sat on the ground, while Megatron watched her.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking about something, you came back after Unicron had you prisoner. Primus gave you another chance Megatron." She said.

"Yes it would seem so," he said as he sat down on the ground.

Kate bit her bottom lip, what if he was meant to do something else with his life now? He disbanded the Decepticons, and from what the movie showed Predaking had probably offlined Starscream or beat senseless. The Autobots, Decepticons and even what now remained of the Predacons would live in harmony now. So why couldn't Megatron find his new life away from the others here with her?

She bit her lip once more, and glanced at the ex warlord and decided to ask him.

"Megatron, what if the second chance you were given was supposed to be different from you previous life one with you being here and say with a human or more to the fact with me?" she asked as he glanced down at her.

"You could overlook my past?" he asked suddenly.

"What past…?" she said with a smile as he looked startled then.

"You are serious?" he asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about this and if you were both given this for a reason, than maybe you are to live out your lives in a different way now?" she said.

"My vehicle though how will I adjust with the Cybertronian jet I am?" he asked.

"You can scan another vehicle right?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he said.

"Okay, let's find you something sexy then," she said as he smiled as he scanned the Internet and found several that would be able to use his size. He settled on a silver Peterbilt with purple lightning bolts on it, he liked it and scanned everything on it.

Kate watched as he transformed into the new vehicle and opened his passenager door and she ran into the vehicle then.

"Does this please you?" Megatron asked his voice rather excited at the new choice.

"I love it…!" she exclaimed.

"I am pleased that you do, we will start on our journey to meet Optimus then." He said.

"What name would you like to choose with it?' she asked.

Megatron thought long and hard about the designation, he wanted something interesting he figured Optimus would fall back on his name originally which was Orion Pax. So, what could he chopse as his designation.

"How about Michael Tron," he said with a loopy grin.

"I like it," she said as Megatron's holoform looked very pleased at that information.

"I am glad you do, Kate," Megatron said as he thought about what she said about Primus giving him a second chance.

Could he really start all over with his life, and with this human, would Primus truly grant him that?


	9. Chapter 9 –Conclusion to story

Chapter 9 –Conclusion to story

Optimus and Anna had done many things together, they had eaten together and went to the movies. They had gone to an amusement park, and Optimus was enjoying every minute of it.

He had won Anna a big stuffed lion, and they had their picture taken together. They were enjoying themselves, and as they sat enjoying a snack together Optimus realized he could taste the human food.

He poked his glossa around at the food in his mouth, it tasted good. He found that he was truly enjoying himself, he looked over at Anna and realized he wanted to truly be with her. He wanted a family now, his spark longed for that now.

He had given his life for his fellow Cybertronians, and now he had a chance to have what he wanted now a mate and a chance at a life now. The war was ended, and Cybertron and his friends and comrades were now safe.

He smiled as his hand snaked out and his fingers entertwined with Anna's…..His Anna.

"I am pleased I was sent here, Anna," he said as he leaned in and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, which left her reeling. Her arms automatically went around him and pulled him in.

"Orion," Anna whispered not even sure why she had used his old name, but he strengthened the kiss.

**(Orion/Optimus' POV)**

I liked when she said my name, my mind was moving in so many directions right now. I could feel my spark pulsating I wanted this new life, I could feel everything within my body crying out for this chance to be free to live my for me now not worrying about having to care for my people now. They were protected, and could take care of themselves that part of my life was over. Here I was needed in a different kind of way, here I was just Orion Pax not Optimus Prime. I could start over without ever going back and being leader, I could just be….me.

I growled deep within my engines I wanted this new life, I truly did. I could feel tears slid down my face, as I gripped her closer against my body.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate glanced over at Michael/Megatron and she smiled, as he looked at her then.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just find all of this both bizarre and wonderful, I think Primus really wanted you to have this chance to have a new life." Kate said.

He smiled.

"I disbanded the Decepticons and Unicron is trapped now, there are no threats for Cybertron now. They can all live in peace and so can we, I believe you are correct, Kate." Michael said.

She smiled at that and glanced out the window, she felt happy inside.

"Let's do something together something fun and whimsical, Michael." She said as he grinned.

"I would like that," was all he said.

Optimus wouldn't mind if they took a detour and had a little fun on the way to meet them. Optimus wasn't going anywhere, he would still be there at the location waiting for them.

Kate had suggested many different things movies, and concerts as well. Michael found he enjoyed all the activities she took him too, and as they visited each thing and shared her life. He found himself forgetting all about Megatron who and what Megatron was. Michael was taking over now and Megatron was drifting away now.

So much so, that even Kate had forgotten where they were going, they had gone back to Kate's place and Michael had moved in.

Kate helped Michael find a job as well and helped him learn to fit to do things. She got him all the necessary things a social security card, and all the things he would need to fit in with society with.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anna and Orion had gotten a new apartment together moving from Anna's old place all together and moving to all places the state Kate and Michael were now living as well as the apartment building they were living in.

Optimus was just a lost memory of the past now, and Orion Pax lived on. His previous memories Orion had of Optimus were all but forgotten now, and one day as Orion was fixing something in the apartment he had cut his hand and when he did… red blood spilled from the cut and he grumbled and got a towel.

"What did you do, hon?" Anna asked.

"I cut my stupid hand on a piece of glass, I shall live no harm done." Orion said with a chuckle when Anna came out.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?" she asked.

"I am sorry my dear, what would you like to do tomorrow?" Orion asked.

"Surprise me," she giggled smacking his aft as he growled.

"You are so going to get it," Orion said with a cackle as he lifted her up high and pinned her against the wall.

"Really?" she asked.

"Indeed," he said as he captured her lips.

They were kissing passionately when there was a knock at the door, Orion growled in his throat then.

"Whoever that is has lousy timing, make them go away quickly." Orion growled as he swatted her aft as she walked by.

She went to the door and found Kate and Michael there, and they were kissing when she opened the door.

"Oh look Orion we have visitors and they are kissing at our door, should I let them in?" Anna asked.

"NO, we do not want any go away," Orion said as Kate and Michael grinned and walked in.

"Oh honestly, I am not sure I should even talk you I am still mad that you didn't tell me you moved here and are married to boot!" Kate mumbled.

"So, you should talk you're married too," Anna said with a chuckle.

Orion walked up and his and Michael's eyes locked, and they extended hands.

"Hello again, how are you?" Michael asked.

"Not bad, I have a pool table now, care to have a go at it?" Orion asked.

"Sure," Michael said.

Anna and Kate went into the kitchen and Kate closed the kitchen door and sat on the chair.

"So guess what?" both girls said at the same time.

"You first…." Kate said.

"I'm Pregnant," she exclaimed.

"So am I," Kate said.

"That is so cool!" Anna exclaimed.

"What are you hoping for?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy," Anna said.

"We want a boy," Kate said.

Anna smiled then, they were all so blessed right now.

Xxxxxxxx

Orion and Michael were playing pool and talking about their wives being pregnant.

"Our lives are blessed, are they not?" Michael said.

"They certainly are," Orion answered as there was a knock at the door, which the girls didn't seem to hear.

Orion walked over and there stood an older man, he looked rather regal with a long flowlng beard his eyes kind as he nodded at Orion and Michael who walked up beside Orion.

"How are your new lives going?" the man asked.

"We are finally very happy, thank you for asking." Orion and Michael said.

"You earned this I am glad you are enjoying your rewards," the man said.

At those words both Orion and Michael looked confused, and the man seemed to understand and merely smiled.

"It is alright, go back in with your mates, I mean wives." He said.

"Thank you," Orion and Michael said as they quietly closed the door and the man turned with a smile.

And as he started to walk away, he started to fade away as his last words were spoken while he disappeared into thin air.

"Till all are one, my children, till all are one."…..

Xxxxxxxx


End file.
